The Ones I Love Most
by Kokurai-Alchemist
Summary: This is the final fight scene from the movie Hancock with a sort of Mary's P.O.V. Let me know what you think and I'm sorry for any spelling errors, I'm bad with that kind of stuff xP


The Ones I Love Most

Mary knew she shouldn't be here but at the same time she could no longer deny the burning inside of her, the deep needing that pushed her to come see him here tonight. It almost broke her heart to see him there, weak and human in a way that he hadn't been in over 80 years and knowing that it was in part, her fault. Knowing that because of her weakness that she just COULDN'T stay away from him anylonger, knowing that everytime they were close, she drained his power from him making him human. She looked at him, reading his eyes and anshering the question that he didn't voice "You're becoming mortal" Seeing him more confused she went on "It's us, being close to each other. It's never happened this fast before"

He simply stared at her as she contuined "You have to leave. The farther you get away from me, the better you're going to feel. You'll start gettin your powers back, you'll be flying and breaking things and saving people before you know it." She said smiling at the thought. They stayed there for sometime, talking about them, their past the history they had that he had forgotten. She gently skimmed her hand over his chest, going immedently to the scars as her memories reminded her exactly how each had happened.

"Eighty years ago." John said "What happened then?"

Fighting back tears she called the night in question up into her mind "We were living in Miami and a new movie was playing in town."

"Frankenstein," John said with an understanding sigh.

"And after, we walked down Flagler Street and you took my hand and you held it so tight." She took his hand, loving the way it fit perfectly into hers, and pressed her cheek to them, temporarily overcome with emontion. "And they attacked us in a alley. They hit you so hard, there was so much blood. They wouldn't let me ride in the ambulance with you. And by the time I got to the hospital, you were awake. But you didn't know me. So I left. Every time we are togeather they come after you through me." Mary stared at John, so lost in memories that she didn't notice Ray and Aaron walk in. "You're built to save people more then the rest of us thats who you are. You're a hero. The insurence policy of the gods. Keep one alive. You. To protect this world"

Suddenly a jolt went through Mary's body casing her to raise off the bed to look in the hallway. Two men where coming and she knew with out a doubt that they were not here for more then a get well call. She was running to stop them when the first bullet hit her, and before she could even process what had happened the second bullet struck home. The pain came as such a shock that all Mary could do was gasp out a little choked cry as she crumpled to the ground. As her mind struggled to comprehend this feeling she hadn't felt in so long unwanted memories serfaced of the last time she had felt pain, eighty years ago in Miami. When she had walked into that hospital room, so happy to see that he was alive and he had looked at her and said that three words that had shattered her world forever "Who are you?" Strangly she felt the same then as she did now, so shocked and out of breath that nothing seemed to make sense.

Dimly she heard two different people yell her name, followed by a younger voice yelling "Mom!" Slowly the names attached to the voices filtered in: John, Ray, Aaron. Just as the names came to her so did he, Hancock he went by now, she tried to speak with him but all that came out where moans. As he layed her on the bed she remembered once again what it was like when she felt she had lost him. Not wanting to feel that again she clung to him desperately, pleading with him to be safe, don't do this, don't die. Against her will her body dropped back to the bed and she felt him pull away, and watched him leave through eyes that seemed to be going hazy.

Then she saw them, her other men, her Ray and Aaron, she saw Ray trying to protect Aaron but he was only human after all. "I need to help them, I CAN'T lose anyone else again." Her mind screamed at her as she painfully got up off the bed and attempted to go to them. Her legs gave out before she could even leave the room and suddenly there where nurses there, lifting her away from Aaron and John and Ray, away from the ones she HAD to protect. She tried to fight them but she was so weak and soon more men came to hold her down.

"Get up!" Her mind screamed as she struggled and looked at Aaron, her boy, her child that she had raised even though she had not given birth to him. She cried in anguis to see him looking so scared and doubled her efforts to get to him. Then she heard, no FELT, John scream in pain and it was as if her very soul was being ripped out. She screamed, loud and long, screamed for the ones she loved and couldn't help, Aaron, John and Ray.

"Stay calm!" The doctors told her. "How can I be calm when they are in danger?" She wanted to replay "How could I be calm when the ones I love most are in danger of being lost forever?" But before she could say anything else, she felt her connection to John, felt the pain as he was hit and hurt and choked by whoever was attacking him. She cryed out in pain, not only physical but emontional as well. "He's dieing! Help him!" She wanted to tell them all but the only thing she could do was scream.

Then it all started to fade, she seemed to lose the connection to her body, to John, to Ray and Aaron. She dimly felt the doctors poking her with needles and monotoring her heart beat, then trying to shock her when it turned speratical. She tried to hold on to the light but it was all slipping away, it was all turning into nothing and suddenly it was all gone, nothing left but black nothingness and it was quiet so so quiet. Then Mary felt it, a spark of life deep within her chest, she felt her body jerk with spasams as her heart slowly restarted. And got stronger and stronger untill finally Mary could open her eyes, open her eyes and find the ones she loved most.


End file.
